Katana Bobby
by Boonaw
Summary: After being confronted by a mysterious emo "girl", Joseph is put out of commission, and Bobby yearns for revenge!
1. Tragic Rage

" _It was supposed to be a normal week… But you weebs have left me no choice..."_ Bobby sighed, while brandishing his katana.

Bobby had a pitiful expression on his face as he wondered to himself ' _where did it all go wrong?'_. Bobby marched up to a group of weeaboo's, katana in hand…

 **Earlier that week**

Bobby and Joseph were together, walking home from school, Joseph had one of his favorite shirts on, anime shirts to be exact. It was the anime SAO _(Sword Art Online)_ , the shirt had a crudely drawn Kirito kissing a similarly drawn Asuna. Out of nowhere Joseph got a burst of energy!

" _AAAAAH! SAO ALTERNATIVE CAN'T BE BETTER THAN THE OG BOBBY!"_ Joseph raged, spit flying out.

" _Joseph listen it's only a few episodes in, and it's already much better than OG SAO, I mean OG isn't not even a good anime in the first place..."_ Bobby replied…

Joseph face turned a frightening red and sweat leaked out of his pores, he violently began to shake his head and make vicious sounds, the sweat was sent flying onto Bobby, soaking the poor boys face.

" _J-JOSEPH WHAT THE HELL- STOP! S-SAO IS THE BEST ANIME EVER!"_ Bobby pleaded.

Hearing Bobby's words, Joseph calmed down, he began panting, he looked Bobby into the eyes, with an insane expression, Joseph pointed to his shirt, not saying a word. Bobby looked in confusion. He looked up at Joseph, and back at his shirt, and back at him.

" _What!?"_ Bobby yelled irritatedly, " _Oh my god this is why my dad doesn't allow me to watch anime..."_ he thought to himself.

" _SAY THIS SHIRT IS BEAUTIFUL BOBBY! SAY IT!"_ Joseph demanded, his face turning even more insane.

Bobby looked at the shirt, and couldn't help but crack a smile at such a grotesque depiction of romance. Bobby was about to speak, but someone had said it for him.

" _That shirt is disgusting… Comical even..."_ A stranger scoffed.

Joseph's face was in pure shock, he jerked his head flamboyantly at the girl who had defiled his shirt! It was some kid, their age, with an emo like hair cut, bangs covering her eyes, though she wore glasses. Plump tits, and quite attractive. She was in a slightly slouched position, hands in pockets.

" _WHAT'D YOU SAY!? Y-Y-YOU EMO SHIT!? YEAH!"_ Joseph raged!

" _Hmph… Emo? HA! "_ the stranger scoffed " _If I was emo I would have cuts all over my body! I'M GOTH!"_ she pushed her glasses up " _But I wouldn't expect you to know the difference since you like SAO… Says alot about your intellect..."_

" _SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!"_ Joseph was boiling at this point, the veins on him were bulging!

Bobby was getting anxious now.

" _J-Joseph let's just go home… We can watch SAO if you want..."_ Bobby quietly said.

" _Yeah listen to your friend, you tasteless red skin!"_ the stranger said.

" _TASTELESS!?"_ Joseph roared, as foam bubbled from his mouth!

The stranger's head raised slightly. Joseph ran at him, flailing his arms like an autist screaming " _REEEEEE"_ , once Joseph got up to her, he lunged his fists at her! She dodged them all, while tripping Joseph, Joseph fell face first to the ground. Bobby was very scared now, he didn't know what to do. Joseph was now in the doggy position ready to get up, but the stranger suddenly dived on his back, with her crotch against his ass, then Joseph felt something hard… She pressed harder. Joseph turned to her in fear, he looked into her eyes, she had a smug grin on her face, with eyes full of lust. Beads of sweat ran down Joseph's head as he looked at her face, then her breasts and thought about the hard thing pressed against his ass. He finally knew.

" _IT'S A TRAP!"_ Joseph screamed in his head!

The Trap laughed.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"_ Joseph screamed, in a high pitch!

Joseph's body went limp, as he suddenly fell unconscious.

" _J-JOSEPH!"_ Bobby screamed!

The Trap stood up and stared at Bobby. Bobby was drenched in fear now, he didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing he could think of.

" _T-POSE!"_ Bobby yelled, as he stretched his arms and away from his body _(in a 'T' pose)!_

The Trap looked at Bobby impudently, Bobby face was full of fright, the Trap walked to the side of him and stopped, Bobby didn't moved a single muscle.

" _You're not very lucky, sadly it wasn't you."_ the Trap said, with pursed lips. " _The way, the names Nora..."_ he said charmingly.

Nora then walked off. Once the close was clear Bobby ran to Joseph who was still unconscious! Bobby called his names many times and shook him but to no avail, Bobby called an ambulance which escorted him to a hospital. Bobby then walked home silently, with a coat of sadness washed over his face. Bobby walked inside, Hank was sitting on the couch. Hank lowered his newspaper to look at Bobby.

"Oh hey Bobby where have ya been?" Hank asked.

Hank's eyes then gravitated towards Bobby's shorts, there was a giant wet spot on one side of it. Hank slowly raised the newspaper, covering his face.

Bobby walked to his room dejectedly, he climbed into his bed, covering himself, Bobby stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened to Joseph, he remembered Joseph's facial expression, it was one of purified fear. What could he even do at that moment? Bobby shed a tear. After a few minutes of sobbing Bobby fell asleep.


	2. Blind Confrontation

Next Morning

Bobby awoke in a cask of sweat and a pillow tainted with tears. He wobbled out of his bed into the kitchen where his parents were. He sat down despressingly.

"Heya there Bobby. You okay?" Hank asked, in a fatherly tone because he was a father.

"Um… Dad..." Bobby said moments before breaking into tears "How do I cope!?"

Hank stood up from his chair, letting out a little "BWA" and just stared at Bobby.

"Got damn it! I raised a little sissy..."

"Hank! Don't say that!" Peggy yelled, eyeing him.

Peggy walked up to Bobby, coddling him.

"What's wrong baby?"

Bobby looked at his mother, his face was covered with tears and his mouth had snot draping over it. All he could do is let out little coughs of air. Peggy hugged him, caressing his bald/thin haired head (seriously what is that thing on Bobby's head? Is it a birth defect or something?). After a moment of sulking Bobby finally spoke.

"...It's about Joseph! A TRAP GOT 'EM!" Bobby yelled!

Peggy gasped.

"H'what the hell? A trap? Like a bear trap?" Hank asked.

"I dunno, it just sounds serious..." Peggy replied.

"Well I wasn't asking you, you dumb bitch."

Hank marched over to Bobby and kneeled down in front of him.

"I just need to do what they told me to do at the 'How to be a Better Father Conference.." Hank thought to himself.

Hank put a wide smile on his face, trying to look as happy as possible.

"What's wrong Bobby!?"

Bobby stared at him and told him all about what happened to Joseph, and what a trap was... Hank was taken aback, and went into a little BWA attack. After he recovered, he went to grab his keys and then Bobby, dragging him to the car!

"DAD! I DON'T WANNA SEE NORA! PLEASE DAD I'M NOT READY" Bobby pleaded, flailing his arms about.

"We're gonna avenge Joseph, THIS IS FUCKING OUTRAGEOUS!" Hank vented.

Now in the carcast they both sat quietly. Bobby was very scared, it was as if he had seen a demon fuck his mom and her liking it, with Hank watching in the background… Oh god… They were heading for Tom Landry Middle School; Bobby's school. On the way, Bobby saw a person and squealed, nearly breaking into a seizure. Hank looked at the person and knew exactly who it was, they looked just like had described.

"There that damn faggot is!" Hank shouted and he pulled his vehicle onto the curb, blocking Nora's way.

Nora didn't even flinch when he did it. Hank pushed open his door and slammed it with the rage of a million toddlers. Bobby who was facing Nora just stared at him, eyes wide open and full of anxiety. Hank stepped over to his side, and up to Nora. Nora looked up at Hank who looked like a towering god, his serious face commanded respect, parred with such a manly body which was boasted by his beer belly. Nora shivered with affection. Hank's face got seriously angry, he looked like he'd been possessed!

"SHIVERING IN FEAR ALREADY!? I'M ABOUT TO MAKE YOU SHIVER IN PAIN! BWAAA I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Hank raged, throwing a punch.

Seeing his punch heading towards himself, Nora, with one finger was able to completely negate the power in his fist. Hank's arm twitched excessively.

"H'what the..." Hank questioned.

"You're technique is bad… You may have the body of a true man, yet your technique is weaker than a woman's… I mean you didn't even use your hips for that punch..." Nora criticised.

Hank threw another punch, and another, one after the other, and couldn't hurt Nora, who was still blacking them with one finger. Hank threw his glasses to the ground, and a vein on his head surged chaotically.

"Time to get serious" Hank said as he went in for a poorly executed tornado kick.

Before the kick landed on Nora, he grabbed Hank's assaulting leg, and immediately after in a smooth and effortless motion grabbed Hank's other leg and yanked forwards. Hank's upper body sank to the ground giving him serious back pain, which was enough to make him feel like a cripple. Hank struggled to free his legs, but Nora was just on a different level it seemed… Nora spread Hank's legs as wide as possible making Hank very uncomfortable, and putting him in a lot of pain. When Bobby saw this he tried helping his dad but his door was on child lock! Bobby banged on the window, but to no use, all he could do is watch.

Nora stretched his legs further, wanting to separate them from the joints almost. He swung his head backwards and slammed it right into Hank's groin!

"BWAAAAAAAAA!" Hank shrieked!

Hank tried grabbing Nora's hair, but Nora had already had his head up. Suddenly Nora head slammed into Hank's groin even stronger than before! Hank let out a disturbing scream! His eyes rolled to the back of his skull and his head slumped to the side, he was definitely down for the count. Nora let go of his legs, which both snapped into each other before collapsing to the ground. Bobby seeing his dad defeated began so surge with anger, he looked like a rabid dog with the flaw of having a bunny's heart. His raged seemed not to be enough, for he still could not escape the car... Nora smiled at Bobby. He walked up to Hank's unconscious being, and put his foot onto Hank's crotch, digging into it, mashing is as if it was play dough. Nora laughed hysterically.

"Only 10% of my potential and you couldn't lay a hand on me Mr…." Nora scoffed.

Nora gripped Hank by his hair and threw him into a nearby doggy trash can. He then spit on Hank and walked off in the direction towards the middle school.

Bobby fell deeper into his seat, looking at the trap walk off, then turning his attention to his dad. Bobby's jaw was down a little, full of disbelief. Bobby's eyes panned to the passenger lock button controls. A bead of sweat fell down his face. He pressed the button which unlocked his door and pushed it open. Bobby just sat for a moment, thinking about how dumb he was.

Bobby bashed himself, if only he were a little calmer, then he would've realised saving his dad was only a button away! But there wasn't time to dwell on a mistake! Bobby ran up to his father, and hauled him out of the doggy trash can. Shit covered Hank's ass, it was such a poor sight. Bobby called the ambulance as quickly as he could.

"Hello this is medical support, how may I help you?" some man with an indian accent greeted.

"MY DAD'S BEEN TRAPPED!" Bobby cried.

"GOOD GOD! DON'T WORRY WE'VE TRACKED YOUR LOCATION AND ARE ON THE WAAAAY!" the indian man assured, he connected with Bobby, his dad too had been trapped...

Bobby hung up the phone and turned his father around, seeing his father's almost lifeless filled Bobby with much sadness. Bobby mopped onto his father's chest and cried.

...

Sorry for the wait on this story! I found some time to work on it finally! Idk how long this will go on for at this moment but I will make sure that it is top of the line!

Be sure to leave a review!


	3. The Power of Illusions

Bobby rocked forward and back, pivoting on the summit of his rumpus rear, on the carpet of his unlit bedroom. He was wearing nothing but a pair whitey tighties. A cold sweat had conquered his body thoroughly, especially his whitey tighties, which were a few shades lighter normally. A knock came from his window and shot into his Body, he jolted up as if his balls had been set ablaze. He watched the blinds of his bedroom, quietly and tensely, looking for any shift in light that conveyed movement.

"Bobby please come out of your room! I need to talk to you for a moment!" the voice behind the blinds implored. The voice was familiar.

"Connie?" Bobby questioned, then he said it bursfully "Connie!".

He quickly lifted the blinds and opened the window, in such a fashion that he appeared to have gone insane. He pulled Connie through the window, and hugged her like a body pillow, going "Oh Connie"! Connie struggled to break the grip of the walrus!

"Ew!" She cringed "Why are you so damn wet!?"

Bobby let her go began to weep as he thought about his father.

"I'm not wet because I'm a dirty boy! I'm wet with sadness!" he dropped to his knees, "This was the only way my body could convey my feelings!" Bobby shrilled.

"I heard about your dad… And Joseph..." she said with a little resentment.

Connie slapped Bobby in the face, the shock went through his entire body, jiggling his breasts, belly, and any excessive fat deposits on the poor guy.

"Why the FUCK didn't you tell me Hill!?" Connie yelled.

Bobby looked at her in horror, when he looked at her all her saw was Nora. Bobby's eyes tightened, and his eyebrows furrowed in rage. He beat his chest and screamed like an ape! Bobby forced his fist into Connie's nose! A snapping sound was heard, then soon it was followed by hydrant of blood.

"YOU BEAT MY DAD!" Bobby exploded!

"Nora" covered "his" nose and smacked her foot into Bobby's nuts!

Bobby yelled "My nut!" before entering a state of temporary unconsciousness.

Then a few moments later, Bobby got up disorientedly, waiting for the light to fill his vision. He had no idea on where Nora might have gone. Looking down, he saw a line of blood that trailed out of his room into the living room. He followed it and saw Nora trying the leave through the front door! Nora jiggled the door knob, twisting and turning it, but it seemed to be child locked. Nora turned around and slumped his back against the door.

"STOP THIS BOBBY!" Nora- who is Connie - cried out, blood slipping down his face onto the floor.

Bobby tried to rip off his shirt but just ended up having to take it off. His emasculated chest was soaring as low as a sunken ship.

He roared "YOU BEAT MY FUCKING DAD, AND MY BEST FRIEND!" he paused before he got a wicked look in his eyes, "I-I'm gonna fuckin' kill you..."

Bobby charged at the door, Nora dodged it and Bobby collided with the door, sprawling cracks through the door. Nora - who we will now be calling Connie-, scampered into the kitchen and fondled the phone, mashing her hands onto the 911 buttons. But in an instant, Bobby ran into the kitchen, grabbed a chair, and smashed it over Connie's head. Connie fell to the ground, she was getting dizzy now.

"B-Bobby! Please!" she pleaded.

A couple long splinters of wood had penetrated her head, and blood was coming out in gradual amounts. Bobby flung his foot into her nose, making blood rush out even faster. She tired to move but he picked her up. She was too weak to move now. Bobby raised her high into the air.

"Bobby..." she coughed weakly.

Bobby grunted and threw her onto the middle of the table. Her body bobbed up and down, like a fish out of water. Bobby ran and jumped above her, body slamming her, through the table, and onto the floor. Connie was gone. Or well, nearly dead. Bobby sat himself upright. He panted jaggedly but triumphal.

Bobby looked down and his nipples deflated, Nora's body and face had turned to Connie's, well at least what was left of it. Bobby stood up and staggered backwards onto his ass. He inched away from her, far away until his back hit the sliding glass door. Bobby crunched up. He let out a crying scream. Bobby was furious now!

He ranted to himself "God damn it! If it wasn't for that fucking sissy bitch Nora! Connie would be okay! I-it's like she-he, possessed me! Oh god is that possible?" he gave it some thought, "HE FUCKING DID IT I KNOW, I KNOW IT! NEXT TIME I SEE THAT FUCKING SHIT CUNT, I'MMA SHOW HIM HOW TOUGH I AM!"

Bobby yelled and threw his fist through the glass door.

In the hospital. Bobby was standing by the door of Joseph, Connie, and Hank's room. His shoulders moped and he rubbed the new cast bounding his hand. Bobby entered the room. Hank and Connie were still unconscious, but Joseph lifted his head.

"Bobby!" Joseph beamed, in a crackly and dying voice.

Bobby walked up to the bed, not even wanting to look and Connie or Hank. There was too much guilt. Joseph looked at Bobby's hand.

"Who did that to you Bobby?" Joseph said pointing at Bobby's cast.

Bobby awkwardly giggled "You know… Had to empty the bank~."

"Yeah brother."

It was quite between the two, Bobby didn't know what to say. Joseph's eyes trailed off to Hank, then Connie's body.

"OH SHIT BOBBY! What the fuck happened to Connie!? She looks like a fucking gourd!" Joseph coughed, the cough was hard, and worrying.

"I-it was Nora! S-HE POSSESSED MY BODY AND MADE ME BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF CONNIE!"

Bobby was crying now.

"EERAH! THAT FUCKING BITCH! I'D RIP ONE INTO HIS BOI PUSSI IF I WASN'T TRAPPED IN THIS BED! CURSED BODY! AAH!"

Joseph and Bobby languished in their emotions for a while before Joseph got an idea.

"B-Bobby! There is one way, an extremely effective way, to put an end to this all."

Bobby thought for a moment and his brows lifted with thrill.

"Yes! How could I have not thought of this before? A gun! Sometimes complex problems have simple solutions!"

"NO YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I was gonna say: I'll gift you my awesome~ anime powers… That's the only way to defeat a trap."

Bobby bent down and cupped his hands together.

"Please Joseph! Please give me the powers! I want to avenge my dad, and Connie!"

"Wait- then what about me?"

"You were implied..."

"Oh okay then! Come… Closer, let me tap your boyish head young Bobby..."

Bobby leaned closer and Joseph tapped his middle and index finger on Bobby's greasy head. A flux of power drilled into Bobby's head and extended to the rest of his body. It was unreal! Bobby stood and and yanked the cast away off his hand. His hand looked brand caucasian new. Bobby looked at Joseph, kind of bewildered.

"How come you didn't use this power to kill Nora in the first place?" Bobby asked.

"I… Had underestimated… My… Oponen-"

There was a high pitched ringing noise, Joseph had flatlined! Bobby budged Joseph, teary eyed, calling for his name. But Joseph was already far gone. A breeze of relief blew over Bobby when the machine got a reading of his heart beat. Then Joseph snored loudly.

A katana materialized from thin air, and rested on Bobby's palm. Bobby examined the sword, it was perfect with his degree of knowledge.

"Alright Nora… Tomorrow you're getting a circumcision!"

….

Thank you for reading so far, it's much appreciated! Please consider following, there's only one chapter left!


	4. Sexual Tensions Rising, Bodies Dropping

**Present Time - Tom Landry Middle School - Cafeteria**

A tear slid down Bobby's pudgy cheeks as he came back to himself. He flicked the salted dihydrogen monoxide away with his katana, he could not allow such tragic feelings to manifest, not now at least. The cafeteria was crowded like a chicken's den, with the abundant noise of conversation shutting down any incoming sound. Bobby sauntered up to the group of weeaboo's with a look of constipation beheld on his face. There were ten members within' weeaboo group, one of them of course being Nora. Nora was conversing with those around him, and like a shot, a milk carton came hurtling at Nora. Nora's head spiked upward, and with one smooth motion he caught the carton, the momentum of which made his ladyboy titties bounce. Nora ogled at the carton. The carton was overflowing with a yellowish-white, sticky, gel like substance. The substance ran down and over his active hand, finding its way into the the little crevices and rivens of his fingers. Nora took a whiff of the substance, and the smell was unmistakable.

"I-Is this semen!?" Nora cringed with a lush blush!

Bobby took out a fedora and remarked, "It took me all night to fill that up..." Bobby then flaunted his katana over his fine face, "But it won't take me long to fill you."

Nora and the table of weeaboo's went silent. Bobby felt the awkwardness and caught himself. One of the male weeaboo's - who was the nearest to Bobby - unzipped his fly.

He laughed hornily "OH BOY! Is it time to excrete the seed!?" he said as he began whacky off in his pants.

Bobby looked away, this young degenerate was in front of him yet didn't have the decency to whack of quietly.

"I-I mean: But it won't take me long to drain you." Bobby bellowed.

Nora grunted and threw the carton of semen at Bobby. A channel of energy ran threw Bobby's arm as he swung his katana, he sliced the carton in half, somehow stopping it's momentum entirely. Bobby had also accidentally decapitated the horny weeaboo's head. When the head plopped on the ground, a loud fap sound was produced, and everyone in the cafeteria looked at them, that was then followed by a school of screams. Panic was had, and kids began running out of the cafeteria.

"That was an unfortunate accident, but it shall not be in vain… Father…Joseph!..." Bobby seethed, the veins on his forehead head were like prominent penis veins.

The decapitated body slumped backwards, spurting out blood and a jet of cum before it fell on its back, it was seriously growdy.

Nora lowered his head, "That wasn't ideal… Not at all... Death - I thought, - was off the premises… You've pushed my limits now!"

Nora stood up on the table and rubbed his nipples to make them hard. Hard nipples equals bonus armor - fun fact.

"I'll give you even worse treatment than that red skin and your father got!" Nora scowled.

Nora leapt towards Bobby, ready to punch the shit outta a big fatty! Bobby put on some sunglasses.

"You forgot about one person..." he stated.

As Nora was about to come upon him, he grabbed Nora by the nuts and squeezed them tightly.

"Nattsugurabā!" Bobby boomed as if he was in some anime.

Nora let out a scream of both pleasure and great distress, what a faggot Bobby thought...

Bobby threw Nora into the table by his own balls, nearly ripping them off. Nora looked amazed yet fearful.

"You nearly prolapsed my anal…" Nora heaved, "Seems like, you're not the same kid I met earlier this week huh..." a trail of lustful saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth, "Trapping you is gonna be fun."

Nora teleported behind Bobby and tried to pierce his hand through Bobby's ribcage, but without looking or even rotating his body, Bobby blocked the attack with his katana; he didn't nudge a single bit.

"Nani? So you can even block from your blind spot huh? Wel-"

But before Nora could finish, Bobby tornado kicked Nora into another table, he was brimming with absolute masculinity. Nora staggered while lifting himself upright, not only did his balls hurt, but so did his body. A trace of blood appeared at the corner of Nora's mouth, he wiped it away and smiled. He loved getting dominated.

"...For that person you forgot, you must pay with your life!" Bobby raged.

Nora looked awfully confused by this.

"What are you on about? I've only trapped your idiotic tomato skinned friend and your… Mmm, hot father."

Nora's nipples got erect and were showing through his shirt as he thought about Hank. Those bitches were soaring. Bobby got tilted.

"Don't think of my father that way, you damn pocket pussy!"

Bobby charged Nora, and even though Nora saw it he wouldn't be able to physically dodge it in time. Suddenly a rope of glowing white chains locked around Bobby's blobfish-esk body, he was locked in place, and his katana dropped to the ground. Bobby turned around, one of the weeaboo's - a japanese foreign exchange student - was controlling the chain.

"Pour Bobba Heil! Phat as dumpring! Howa willru you escapa des!?" the jap yapped, tightening the chains around Bobby.

A sweat drop plunged down Bobby's head, he had to get out, he flexed what little muscle he did to break free, but it was to no avail, Bobby cursed his incapability.

"Thisa is ma eh sperecial move-a! Hātoobubōi: Baindinguchēn! You are-a incaperbal of moving-gu!" he said with a gnarly look in his eyelids!

Nora giggled as he took out a solid, long, and dry looking object.

"Arigato~ Japanese Foreign Exchange Student-San!" Nora thanked as he cupped his hands, "Alright Hill… It's time for dry penetration!"

A demonic aura erupted from Nora as he advanced towards Bobby, the it was like a horny rabbit or a retarded dog. When he was within kissing distance of Bobby, time stopped and the world melted into black and white. Bobby looked around, confused by it all and when he looked over his shoulders, he saw his father standing above him. Bobby's heart palpitated gayly.

"DAD!" Bobby cired.

"Uh, hey Bobby, I dunno how the hell I got here..."

"Dad!" tears fell out of his eyes, "Dad are you dead!?"

"H'what the, do I look dead!?" Hank huffed.

"Well this only happens when dead people die..."

"Bobby, shut the hell up." Hank sighed as he put his hand on Bobby's shoulder. Hank started to feel awkward, "Uh, remember I am your father not a rapist."

A panic of rape rushed into Bobby's oddly shaped build. Reality snapped to life, Nora was about to ram his penetration tool straight through Bobby's undies into his boipussy, however in an instant, with a mighty roar Bobby yelled.

"BWWAAAAAAA!"

Like father like son… Gusts of winds stopped Nora in his tracks, sending him flying backwards. The chains that once bound Bobby's body stretched outward, and were on the brink of shattering.

"NANI!? Howa canna thisa be!?" the Jap questioned in horror, he'd never seen such a display of power before.

The japanese foreign exchange student tightened the bonds of the chains, yet they could never reach Bobby's body. Bobby yelled louder and louder. Nora crept back up.

"W-why you!" he cursed.

The chains finally lost control and whipped backwards towards the foreign exchange student. The chains wrapped around his neck like a noose, then after seconds his eyes erupted out past his eyelids as it strangled him dead.

Bobby bwa'd even louder, until an explosion discharged from his body, sending the cafeteria into wreckage; the windows shattered and all the tables were pushed out into a 15 meter radius; a perfect battle arena. All but one (and Nora) of the weeaboo's had succumb to their deaths in that moment. The lone weeaboo got up, he was an awkwardly dressed fellow, short, glasses, wearing a cape and sporting a body pillow of a trap that was doused in wet dream spots. He had a poorly developed neck beard too and was wearing a fedora. He pushed up his glasses.

"Well… I did not presume such a tragic outcome from a bipedal sus..." he said listlessly. He eyed Nora, "I believed you had this within the metaphorical bag, but it is clear you're going to need some… Ass-instance!"

Nora yelped "B-but Onnie-chan! I-"

"No gluteus maximus', not currently at least." He winked, "Let's conclude his effort, presently speaking... Then we can do the glutes..."

Nora gulped. Bobby was on his knees huffing and puffing, he was nervous, all that screaming made him shit himself, how was he supposed to disposed of his dirtied underwear at a time like this? Bobby got a brain thing.

"Commando time…" he whispered to himself.

Bobby took of his pants and underwear, his groin was bare and looked like a dessert of lava. He tied his underwear tightly in order to keep the shit in.

"It's not the most impressive shit, but I sure know how to use it!" Bobby grinned.

He lassoed it around and around in the air before chucking it at Nora. Onnie-Chan saw this and before it could hit Nora, he whacked it away with with his body pillow, but some of the juice from the shit molotov leaked onto the pillow, corroding it away at an alarming pace. Onnie-Chan discarded the pillow. His eyes twitched angrily.

"Damned brat! I'll enjoy pleasuring his prostate! Nora follow!" Onnie-Chan stormed, as he sprinted towards Bobby in Naruto fashion.

Nora did the same, they were almost complementary.

Nora looked down at Bobby's crotch before remarking "Even Dora wouldn't explore that land."

When they were upon Bobby, they threw a torrent of punches at him, but Bobby was like silk and evaded all of them.

"What the heck!? I don't know how I'm doin' it, but I am just doin' it!" Bobby said with a pinch of anxiety.

Nora and Onnie-Chan stopped in frustrated jealousy.

"What!? He's already mastered ultra instinct within these short minutes!?" Nora shivered.

"Does not matter! Let us see the extent of his stamina!" Onnie-Chan declared as he whipped out a large metal finger.

"I'M GONNA PUT IT IN YOUR BUTT!" he shrieked!

He swang it at Bobby, and Bobby dodged it then went to slash him with the katana. Onnie-Chan tilted backwards, in spite of that the katana still managed to give him a thin cut on his cheek bone. Blood seeped out of the cut. Onnie-Chan was shocked by Bobby's speed, and in his state of shock Bobby had slashed him again, from his shoulder down to his hip. The cut was deep, and the dark blood soaked his clothes. In his last efforts he hurreld the finger prob near Bobby's taint, hoping to get lucky. Bobby with one finger casually stopped it and it crumpled into a fine dust.

Nora was completely baffled, "O-Onnie-Chan!" he yelled, as he tried to aid Onnie-Chan.

But before he could come upon him, Bobby jumped into the air and dropped his foot onto Nora's nuts. Nora was sent to the floor and his balls were being crushed beneath Bobby's foot. Nora let out an ear piercing scream. This absolute domination.

"This is for Connie - The forgotten!" Bobby shouted angrily.

Bobby grinded his foot into the floor even more, just to see the tortures results unfold upon Nora's girlish face. Nora kept screaming, but seemed to be enjoying it, there was a tint of red on his face.

"You whacky freak! Enjoying this! I'll make sure you don't" Bobby growled as he put more force into his foot.

Nora screamed even louder, his voice sounded like it was going to break at any moment. All of a sudden Onnie-Chan kicked Bobby into one of the tables. Onnie-Chan held Nora in his arms. Nora was quivering violently, holding his pained balls.

In a panicked voice Onnie-Chan said "His strength has become monstrous. We are required to use that technique, it is the only possible way..." with little warning he coughed up a pile of blood, right onto Nora's bust."I apologize, for that…"

Bobby stood up, no injuries at all. He sniffed his Katana fondly before lifting it above his head. The blood on his katana glew a bright crimson color.

"Naka Rea Katsuto." Bobby deadpanned.

"Grant myself a quickie!" Onnie-Chan squealed.

Nora nodded his head. They swiftly thrust their hips together in order to make their dick tips touch, once they touched tips they seemed to converged into a single point. Bobby slashed downward and a thin and precise crimson glowing streak headed for Nora and Onnie-Chan. Once it was on them a bright explosion went off, however that quickly dissipated into nothingness and in the center of impact was a single person, with their hand extended.

"Heheh… Alright~!" they pointed at themselves, "I am no longer Nora or Onnie-Chan, I am Nora-Chan, and your prostate is mine!"

"What the? You guys fused or something?" Bobby asked, "Actually that was a dumb question, I shouldn't have said that..."

"There's a lot of things you **shouldn't** have done... And one of those was coming back for more!"

Nora-Chan's arms transformed into long and stretchy tentacles, the tentacles arms rolled towards Bobby briskly. Bobby readied his cock and balls. Both tentacles whipped and lashed at Bobby furiously. He dodged each attempt but one of the tentacles came in close and Bobby was forced to dice it to pieces, the other tentacle was hiding in the shadow of the other, completely unseen. It swept under Bobby's legs, causing him to fall over. Seismic waves bounced through the school causing a panic. The tentacle tried to strike Bobby once more but he sliced it in half. Bobby got back up to aggress but Nora-Chan had disappeared. Bobby felt something strange and threw his katana into a guarding position, but it was too late, he'd already been hit. Bobby's ass jiggled and yelled for dear life, the sound of a sonic boom went threw his ears. Bobby's legs shook a bit from the smack. A worried expression popped up on Bobby's face as he turned to see his bare ass reddened. Nora-Chan was standing behind his back, seemingly paying no mind to him.

"Nice ass porky..." Nora-Chan complemented.

Bobby swung his katana with as much force as he could, the katana whizzed in the air and was about to hit Nora-Chan, but he disappeared again. Instantly Bobby's ass-aulted again, but this time it was even harder. Bobby issued a painful shout.

"My ass!" he grunted as he gripped his now clown looking ass.

Again Nora-Chan was standing behind Bobby, Bobby slashed at him again, but the same thing repeated, his ass was seering, he kept slashing and Nora-Chan kept getting his ass, over and over, until Bobby was on one knee. Bobby finally thought of something. Bobby taunted towards Nora-Chan and he of course disappeared, Bobby smiled happily as he slashed his sword the way he was facing. In a blur Nora-Chan barely managed to dodge the sword, getting some of his hair cut, Nora-Chan gazed upon Bobby surprisedly. Nora-Chan quickly cocked his butt backwards.

"BONER-SU!" he shouted as he thrusted a footlong looking bulge from his pants into Bobby's stomach.

Bobby's eyes shrunk as he coughed up a glob blood, and was sent flying a few meters away on his knees. Bobby grabbed his stomach as he felt like collapsing. A slight amount of jizz leaked out of Bobby's member, it seems the strike had stimulated his prostate a bit. Nora-Chan popped up in front of him, and in terror Bobby tried to tilt his head away from Nora, but that only made it easier for Nora-Chan to assault him.

"I told you I'd get your prostate." Nora-Chan smiles charmingly.

Nora-Chan grabbed Bobby's head and locked their lips together. With this, Bobby looked as if he'd turned gay; a total husk of a human. Bobby's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he dropped backwards onto the floor. He was completely defeated.

Nora-Chan stood above him like an exhibitionist.

"NOW I'M GONNA PEE IN YOUR BUTT!" Nora-Chan laughed blissfully.

That echoed in Bobby's unconscious mind. Bobby woke up in an area full of pure black. All he could see was himself. He got up and looked around. Just black he thought. Bobby began to cry, not because of the sexual assault, but because he had failed like those before him. At the summit of his emotional distress he heard a voice.

"Bobby… Don't cry you fucking pussy!"

The voice was so familiar, so red and brown…

"J-Joseph!?" Bobby questioned shakingly.

Joseph materialised and slapped Bobby in the face. Bobby looked in disbelief.

"Don't give up you fucking beta casual! You're not supposed to! Why do you think so many anime characters get power ups dumbass!? HUH!? CAUSE THEY DON'T FUCKING GIVE UP! THEY GET BIG POWER! WOOF WOOF!" Joseph raged on, foam coming out of his mouth in what could be considered copious amounts.

"But Joseph, what do I do? I was kissed on the lips by a trap! That's the gayest thing to ever happen to me!" Bobby shrilled, "THE PRESSURES OF SOCIETY AND MASCULINITY ARE IMPEDING BEFORE MY-"

Joseph sent a swift bitch slap onto Bobby's face, which sent Bobby to his knees. Bobby begged pouringly.

"Joseph please! Please help!" he cried "...I don't know what to do..."

The dark void seemed to be tightening around them, Nora's voice echoed louder and pressure was building, not in Bobby's butt.

Joseph let out a prolonged exhale, "... Young Bobby I would gift you more power but I cannot..."

"W-What!? Why!?"

"It is simple… I don't know how..."

Bobby looked at the bottomless floor and clashed his fist against it. Just as he was about to give up all hope Joseph spit near him.

"I can't do it, but if I know my anime - and I KNOW a lot~ of anime! There should be some plot armor right about now… Right?"

"I don't know, I don't watch anime..."

Joseph looked at Bobby abhorrently, then eyed his spit for a moment.

"OH MY GOD BOBBY! LICK UP MY SPIT! THAT'S THE PLOT ARMOR!"

"Joseph, that literally makes no sense..." reasoned Bobby.

In a fit of rage Joseph excreted a large mass of foam so Bobby fearfully submitted. After licking up the spit a japanese elder came out of the void. He walked up to Bobby and dropped a katana in front of him.

"Commita Seppuku! Oru youa willa neva sukushiida!"

Bobby looked at Joseph confusedly, he didn't know what that was. The old man began yelling at him and slapping his head.

"Ow! Ow! B-but I don't know what this Sepoopoo thing is!" Bobby whined.

"SEPPUKU!" the japanese elder corrected, "Oru... Youa hill-re billy americaan!... It is-a liker this!"

The old man picked up the katana and stabbed it through Joseph's abdomen. Joseph let out a groan before collapsing into the void. The elderly japanese man tossed the Katana back to Bobby. Bobby looked at him, feeling terror and sorrow, that man just killed his best friend after all.

"It isa liker that, buta youa do it to-a yo-ru-selfu!" The japanese elder informed.

The old man yelled "Do it pussy" over and over at the reluctant Bobby. The void seemed like it was condensing and the pressure around Bobby kept getting more intense. Not to mention Nora's voice kept getting louder and louder, he felt his eardrums about to burst. The pressure and stress got so high that Bobby could only relieve it with death. Bobby lifted the sword and thrust it through his belly.

DBobby shot back to life, feeling all together different. When he woke up he saw Nora-Chan's condomless trap penis parading above him. In fear and with his new found power, Bobby slashed off Nora-Chan's penis head! Penis blood squirted everywhere.

"MY TIP!" Nora-Chan barked painfully while covering the wound.

Nora-Chan staggered backwards.

"...Damn it you!" he screamed as his arm morphed into a tentacle and tried to assault Bobby.

Bobby in a blink of an eye, cut off the arm before it could even do anything. Nora-Chan looked horrified.

"He's so strong now! What the hell!?" Nora-Chan said to himself in frustration.

Nora-Chan threw two explosive roundhound kicks close Bobby's abdomen, but they were blocked by the edge of his Katana. Nora-Chan's legs bled lightly. Bobby returned the assault with a propane powered resengan to the guts. Nora-Chan trailed several meters away, before he spat out a stomach of blood. Nora-Chan breathed heavily, up and down like a jerking peen. The look in his eyes were those of an absolute mad lad. Nora-Chan lifted his arm and a luminous ball of condensed energy hovered above his hand. Lightning sparks emitted from it occasionally but more frequently as it started to grow in size. It was shaking the entire school, and involuntarily destroying some of the building. Bobby looked at the ball of destruction disappointedly.

"Now what are you going to do brat! It all ends here! With my most powerful move! HAHAHA!" Nora-Chan laughed.

"You should've turned me gay while you could." Bobby informed.

Bobby casually threw his Katana into Nora-Chan's chest, Nora-chan was astonished. Instantly the ball of destruction dispersed, the shockwave of which destroyed all the windows in the school. Nora-Chan fell to his knees in defeat. He looked up at Bobby sobbingly. Bobby paid no mind to it at all and appeared in front of Nora-Chan. Bobby grabbed Nora-Chan's face and smashed his knee into it. Blood quarreled everywhere. With that Bobby proceeded yanked the Katana out of Nora-Chan's chest. Nora-Chan's body slumped to the ground in a bent over position, he was still alive.

"You already did it, but now it's my turn to end your lineage faggot! SO-DO-MAIZU!" Bobby shouted as he shoved his Katana into Nora-Chan's ass and out of his screaming mouth.

"NOW I'VE GOTTEN YOUR PROSTATE!"

After a short time, Nora-Chan stopped screaming and a pool of blood and shit toppled, out of his ass. His body loosed up and plummeted softly to the ground. Bobby slowly took out the katana and sheathed it. Bobby angrily kicked the body before collapsing on his back, imploring in his victory.

"I did it, I really did it!" Bobby exulted, before having a laughing fit.

...

 **A Day Later - Bobby's Room**

Bobby was lying on his bed, down to his undies, and snuggling with his katana. Hank was out of the hospital and would come to check and see what Bobby was doing now and then, but mostly kept to himself. Joseph walked through the door and Bobby sprang up joyfully.

"Joseph! Thank you so much for helping me back there! If it weren't for you, I probably would've been trapped!" Bobby thanked.

"What the hell are you talking about Bobby? I've been sleeping soundly, like an owl at day." Joseph said coolishly.

"You don't remember the black void area!? A-and the old man-"

"Listen Bobby, sounds like you were just having an anime moment… It's nothing special you casual."

Silence swept through the room. Joseph sat on the bed, and twinkled his thumbs together.

"Is he dead?" Joseph asked.

"Dead and violated… A man shits a lot after he dies."

A happy vibe was brought on Josephs face. But he remembered something important.

Joseph sighed, "So um… About Connie-"

"Yeah, yeah… I already know. I was there after I killed that trap. She may never wake up they said..."

"Yeah dude you beat her shit in like an alpha male…"

Joseph smiled, then presented Bobby a high five. Bobby just stared at him like a socially inept tard.

"Right…" Bobby said depressingly.

Joseph leaned onto Bobby with his arm over Bobby's shoulders. "Young Bobby listen. Not every ending can be a happy ending...That's war. Now get over yourself!"

Bobby thought about it, and there was some truth in it he figured.

"Also Bobby, how come you aren't in jail? I mean you killed someone." asked Joseph.

"Correction!" Bobby corrected, "I killed multiple people. But no one knows because I erased everyone's memories and the evidence! And don't ask how I did it, it just happened."

A tear left Joseph's eye.

"They learn so fast..." he beamed, "So Bobby, now that your cool, what will you do?"

Bobby stood up and walked to his window, children were playing outside, one of the children looked like a girlish boy, probably transitioning. Bobby unsheathed his katana and let it rest on his shoulder. He turned around.

"I'm going to rid the world of trap faggotry."

 **THE END**

…

 _Thanks if you read this far, I hope you liked the final chapter, it took too long to come out tbh. I think this is a great chapter to start off pride month, got fags go ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)! I am debating if I should make a story where Bobby goes to Thailand to massacure all the traps there. Who knows :)_


End file.
